Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to engines such as internal combustion engines and more particularly to improved EGR systems for the engines.
Production of emissions from combustion sources such as locomotives, vehicles, power plants, and the like, contribute to environmental pollution. One particular source of such emissions include nitrogen oxides NOx, such as NO or NO2 produced from these combustion sources. At least some of the countries or areas in the world have established one or more standards to restrict the amount of NOx that can be emitted or released from these combustion sources. In order to comply with these emission regulations, exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system is implemented as one of the emission restriction means to reduce the amount of NOx emission.
However, the function of the EGR system has not been fully exploited. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an EGR system which may contribute more functions to the engine system.